jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Episode 309/@comment-27643479-20180419014539
Here are my thoughts on this episode. I'll also say my verdicts as if I had a buzzer- *'Mia Boostrom'- Not a fan of her. I wasn't a fan of the song, and I don't think she has a great voice. Nothing *'Miss Pussykatt'- Horrible. What the fuck even was that? X''' *'''Slippery Kittens- More like Shitpery Kittens. Boring and bad. X''' *'''DC Cowboys- Decent dancing I suppose, but not. fan of the presentation itself. Nothing *'Dorian'- It was hard to tell what was going most of the time. I just didn't get it. X''' *'''Victoria Jacoby- Decent contortionist, nothing special about her though. Nothing *'Paul West & Tucker'- You can go to a dog park and see this. The dog even missed the frisbee a couple of times. X''' *'''The Snake Kissers- I didn't find them to be that horrible. Yeah, the act and concept itself was not very good, but I thought the amount of danger was very present in this act. Nothing *'Sean Paul & Juliane'- A very unique act. A funny performance and a very good trick. You don't see a monkey doing magic every day. SO *'Dallas Desperados'- It was okay, but should it go any further? Absolutely not. Nothing *'Shaolin Warriors'- Some of the moves in there were very impressive, but the same song playing over and over as well as some of the landings being very shaky was what made me not give them a standing ovation. Nothing *'Junior and Emily'- They are very talented, and I do suppose they should make it past this round, but they need to really go above and the beyond in the next round if they want to go any further after that. SO *'The Taubi Family'- If there is that one act that you will probably forget about when you are doing deliberations at the end of the show, it would be them. They were okay, but they were very forgettable and definitely nothing special. Nothing *'John Morgan'- He was pretty funny. Not the best singer obviously, but I think humor should be judged first in this act. SO *'Dan Stapleton'- The music that was playing was phenomenal, but the problem with that is that is the thing I remember most about this act. The trick itself was pretty boring and unimpressive. Nothing *'The Power Team'- They just go too slow. I feel like if they threw in a few more stunts in there and went faster, they would be bigger competitors. Nothing *'Del Hampton'- Should he move on? No. Is he the best chicken impressionist I have ever seen? Yes, and that is really all there is to it. X''' *'''Shimshi- Excellent trick, and by far the best act of the night. I hope he goes far. SO *'Santa Claus'- He is a good singer, and he is Santa Claus. Of course he deserves to move on. SO *'Busty Heart'- I understand that what she does can be considered impressive, but the act itself is one of the stupidest things I have ever seen. X